


untempered

by pointsnorth



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: i dont know what i'm doing at any given time, spoilers natch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: glass breaks.





	untempered

They’ve both been powerful personalities in their own ways, and as close as they are, they were almost guaranteed to clash at some point. Oh how explosive it is when it happens, too. How ugly, in a quiet, icy way!

Urick withdraws completely. They’ve sacrificed so much, the both of them, and he’d stupidly thought that this was to be another sacrifice, something they knew existed and ignored for the sake of something grand and lovely and already established and most importantly, comfortable for him. Urick is made uncomfortable, Urick is put out over the matter, and so Urick withdraws without any tact at all. Silence in the barracks, half-smiles that never reach his eyes, forcing friendships with anyone who isn’t Yaha just to escape that instability.

At first, Yaha tries to chase after him with long, elegant fingers. Little gestures, wordless apologies and beseeching twists of his mouth that would reduce anyone else to mush, pact or no, but Urick knows his tricks, has known them for so long that of course he’s the one slipping free. Even his awkward, bitter smiles once he accepts the new wall between them are so perfectly beautiful that he has no shortage of suitors for them. He glows in crimson, finds himself only mildly surprised when he hears the news of his fellow General’s disappearance, and works his fingers to the bone to channel his ambition to duty. Even the time works, in some small way, to make him forget everything that had built up in his chest, explosive pressure enough to resort to more sacrifices just so he didn’t have to give up this.

_Don’t make him give up this Urick of all the things don’t make him give this up_

But he never really forgets. He can’t. There’s no way that he can actually forget, blank his mind out in the typical ways and he knows that he’ll always have that one blind spot, and that perhaps nags at him the most after all this time.

Urick has the gall to show up and use himself like this. Urick has the gall to waltz in, parade around his power even though he couldn’t love Yaha, Urick built walls and disappeared and put on a mask and found people he’d rather be around, Urick replaced him, replaced that friendship and doesn’t even act surprised or sad or regretful about this whole mess, about pushing him away, and even then

Yaha can only try to grasp at his vest with distant fingers and an exasperated smile. He knows. He hates it. He hates that everyone in the room has to hear of his disgusting little weak spot, of this craving and mortal folly now that he’s akin to carved glass, and he can’t even have the grace to grow out of it by now he’s still just as weak and unable to swallow it down fully and Urick doesn’t even look sad.

Urick is cowering inside. Urick sees, when the last gnome is dealt with, the broken face of his second worst cowardice. He’s spent so long convincing himself that he couldn’t befriend someone who would willingly give up their humanity (ha, humanity), someone he thought he knew so well and Yaha just up and did this and Yaha was in the wrong this time for hiding it, for being selfish, for being ambitious.

Urick ran and ran and ran again, never stopped running until now. And Yaha just smiles at him with bloody teeth, dull, matte, refusing to let the wall totally crush him, and Urick feels his empty ribcage fill with lead at the reminder that he’d been unable to be a decent fucking person for once in his life.


End file.
